


By Spring She Would

by Fericita



Series: Dangerous Secrets 'Verse [5]
Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Novel: Dangerous Secrets: The Story of Iduna and Agnarr - Mari Mancusi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28485447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fericita/pseuds/Fericita
Summary: Allythegreat1 left this as a comment: "Can you please write me a gift where Agnarr realizes he’s smitten with Iduna and leaves her flowers on her nightstand in her castle guest room ?"I thought it worked best in the Dangerous Secrets 'verse and 5 sentence fics are going around tumblr right now, so that's what I went with.  Hope you like it!As always thank you @the-spaztic-fantastic for making everything I write better.
Relationships: Agnarr & Iduna (Disney), Agnarr/Iduna (Disney)
Series: Dangerous Secrets 'Verse [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033725
Comments: 6
Kudos: 7





	By Spring She Would

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Allythegreat1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allythegreat1/gifts).
  * Inspired by [There is something delicious about writing the first words of a story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28479531) by [middlemarch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/middlemarch/pseuds/middlemarch). 



The crocus meant Arendelle, a purple one meant the King in particular. If the Greeks were to be believed, it was Krokus, turned into a flower for all eternity, the end result of an unhappy love affair. 

But Agnarr did not want that for his fate, for theirs. So he added red tulips for love and honeysuckle for its sweet smell in the clutch of flowers he took from the hot house. 

These same flowers might bloom as early as March if he waited to gather them from the hills but Iduna was here now, in the castle, making a guest room her own, and he would welcome her with a show of affection she would not be able to understand yet, but by spring, she would.


End file.
